


The Green Eyed Beast

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [9]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Feelings, Jealousy, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if she needed a book from the highest shelf in the archives and Ichabod was the only one who could reach it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from tylerbabe1231

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling you all day! I thought something happened to you. I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere!”

He had barely opened the cabin door before Abbie had pounced, striding up to him in a dizzying whirl. She may be small, but the waves of anger and concern rolling off of her were enough to make Ichabod back up against the recently closed door.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. Miss Caroline and I…”

“Stop!”

Abbie through her hands up in his face. She did _not_ need to hear about Miss Caroline again. How they’d talked about Revolutionary cooking, how Miss Caroline had made him a new shirt. Caroline, Caroline, Caroline! It had become incessant. This being preoccupied with someone who was decidedly not Abbie was becoming a problem.

“What if some demon or spirit came after me and I needed help? What if Henry was plotting something new and your eidetic memory was the key to figuring it out?” _What if she needed a book from the highest shelf in the archives and Ichabod was the only one who could reach it?_

Ichabod paled at her words and reacted immediately, reaching out and grabbing Abbie gently by her shoulders.

“Are you alright? Were you harmed?”

The irritation and anger that had filled her up to this point fled at the touch of his hands. Her shoulders slumped in his grip but she still held his gaze.

“No. I’m fine. But that isn’t the point, Crane.”

He released her and gazed into her milk chocolate eyes with a puzzled expression.

“Then do inform me Miss Mills; what exactly is the point?”

Abbie sighed. What was the point? It wasn’t like she depended on him. It was quite the opposite in fact. She was sure that had something happened to her, Ichabod wouldn’t know what to do with himself and would wind up in Tarrytown Psych if someone didn’t murder him for being annoying first.

Why was she so ridiculously irritated when she couldn’t reach him when he was with Caroline? She knew nothing was going on between them. Ichabod was too much a gentleman and too much in love with his wife to ever take the relationship further than a platonic acquaintance. Abbie knew the answer to her own question but refused to acknowledge that elephant anytime soon.

“The _point is_ we can’t get distracted. You can’t just go off with random women when the world needs you – when _I_ need you.”

Ichabod heard the words that fell from Abbie’s lips as they were, but he too heard what she wouldn’t speak aloud. Jealousy was an emotion that he was far too acquainted with. Every time she would laugh at a coworkers joke, each time she shared a knowing glance with Detective Morales – even her association with Joe Corbin had set the green eyed beast free within his chest.

He may be married to Katrina by long ago spoken vows if nothing else, but the Lieutenant was _his_ as much as he was _hers._ Sharing her with anyone other than Miss Jenny was unconscionable to him. On some level, it stroked his ego to know she felt as he did.

“My apologies, Lieutenant. If I do choose to spend time outside of the mission, I will answer your call for help immediately, paying no heed of the activity at hand.” Ichabod gave a deep bow with a flourish of his coat, coaxing a smile from Abbie.

“Don’t get all vowy on medieval on me. Just…at least answer your damn phone when I call you. Okay?”

“Of course. By the way, what was it that you needed?”

Abbie looked the lopsided smirk on Ichabod’s face and shook her head. Pushing past him, she muttered _nothing_ and headed toward her car, feeling his eyes bore into her back as she walked. She refused to tell him that she simply wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

 

 


End file.
